


Endangering yourself will not be tolerated

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Dean Winchester, Corporal Punishment, Crying Castiel (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Guilty Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Out of Character Castiel (Supernatural), Out of Character Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sappy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean and Cas are in a established relationship since Dean had rescued a now human  Cas from empty. Dean had only three rules, "Do not lie, do not leave and the big one don't endanger yourself.When Cas manages to spectaculary break all three rules in one night Dean has to deal with his boyfriend.Spanking of an adult male by another adult male.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	Endangering yourself will not be tolerated

Dean sighed as he looked at his distraught boyfriend. "Cas, do you remember what I said when I rescued you from empty?", he asked. Cas nodded, refusing to meet Dean's eye. " Look at me", said Dean, Cas looked up his eyes watery. Dean gave him a reassuring nod, "What did I say?", he questioned. Cas tried to be cute, " You said you loved me too". Dean couldn't help a smile, "yeah I did", he said, " but what else did I say?".

Cas's gaze returned to the floor, "you said that if I lied to you again, or if I left or endangered myself you were going to spank me because you couldn't keep losing me". Dean nodded, " that's right, I did, and what did you do today?". Cas swallowed hard, "I was trying to protect you", he whined sounding childlike and not at all like his usual composed self. Dean just repeated the question, " What did you do Cas?", Cas swallowed, "I lied to you, I snuck out, and I tried to summon the demon myself". Dean nodded, trying to keep his cool as he remembered finding Cas in that warehouse three seconds from being killed by an enraged demon. 

" Yeah," said Dean, his voice thick, "you nearly died Cas, you also broke every one of the three rules. You lied, you left by yourself and you endangered yourself". Recognising the need to calm down, Dean stood. He placed a gentle hand on Cas's shoulder and steered him to corner. " I want you to stand here, face the corner and do not move", he instructed, keeping his voice level. Leaving room Dean felt his heart shatter as he heard his boyfriend begin to cry, Cas crying was almost unheard of. Since saving Cas from empty and pulling him out human, Dean and Cas had settled in a committed relationship.  
This was the first bump in the road they had hit, Cas had been working hard on impulsive behaviour. He had not wanted to either disappoint Dean or experience a sound spanking, but old habits die hard, and it was inevitable that at some stage he would slip up and they would end up here. 

Dean sighed, running himself a glass of water. He needed to be utterly calm before he dealt with Cas. His boyfriend was emotional and scared right now, and he had to tread carefully. Dean still felt great remorse for the last year between telling Cas he was dead to him and driving him out of the bunker, his willingness to sacrifice their kid, telling Jack he wasn't family and pulling a gun on his brother it had all being a giant wake up call to Dean. Dean was never going to let anger lead him again. 

Rising to his feet, Dean let out a heavy sigh. He was calm and collected as he walked back into the bedroom. Cas was in corner as instructed. Dean sat on the bed and called him, "alright Cas, come here", Cas dragged his feet as he obeyed. Dean reached out and pulled him into a tight hug, " listen", he said his voice gentle, " I love you, we're going to get this over with and put it behind us. Once you're punished you're forgiven it will never be brought up again". Cas clung to him not speaking, and Dean held him for few more minutes before gently pushing him back. 

"Ok buddy takes your boots and coat off" he instructed. Cas thankfully obeyed without fussing, and Dean pulled him over his lap. He rested a hand on Cas's back and brought his other hand down in a sharp swat to seat of Cas's pants. Cas whimpered and jolted and Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly because Cas had boxers and thick jeans on so these first smacks would barely be felt. He kept up the hard, steady swats, and Cas was soon sobbing softly and kicking feet as a light sting began to register. Dean stopped rubbing circles on his back for a moment. "Up you get", he said softly, Cas clambered to feet Dean reached out and pulling him to stand in front of him he started to unfasten and unzip his jeans. Cas tried to bat his hands away, " nooo", he whined. 

Dean paused, "hands-on your head Cas", he instructed gently. Cas did what he was told whimpering pitifully as Dean pulled the belt out of loops and set it beside him on the bed and tugged his jeans down, leaving him in a long dress shirt. Dean prompted him to step out of jeans and pulled him back over his lap. He folded back Cas's shirt and tugged his boxers to his knees landing a firm smack to his now bared bottom leaving a pink handprint his heart pulled in sympathy as Cas's whimpering turned to genuine sobs of distress. He continued swatting firmly, trying to tone out his boyfriend's sobs. 

As his bottom turned red Dean began to speak, "I love you Cas but this endangering yourself and lying to me will not be tolerated", he lectured as he began swatting his sit spots. Cas let out a wail and flung hand back as Dean's hard hand swatted the sensitive area. Dean paused, " no Cas hands in front of you", he gently chided giving his hand a gentle swat Cas pulled the hand away whimpering as Dean tipped him forward and hard stingy swats were administered to his sit spots and upper thighs. 

Dean began rubbing circles in his back with his free hand. "Hang in there bud we're almost done", he comforted, " I want you to think about this next time you even think about lying to me", with that said Dean reached for belt. He brought it down in firm smack to his boyfriend's backside. Cas let out wail kicking the air frantically and flinging hand back to rub. Dean gently pinned his hands to back, checking the mark. His aim was pricise a red stripe forming, but no welting or bruising. Dean raised belt again and brought it down just below first mark careful to avoid overlapping. Cas was coughing through loud sobs, Dean rubbed his back, "one more Cas and we're done", he said reassuringly. The last stroke landed across Cas's sit spots and top of his thighs causing a loud drawn out wail before his sobs became near-hysterical "ok baby we're done it's over your ok", Dean murmured. Tossing belt away with distate Dean pulled Cas up, righting his boxers he pulled him into his lap and held him tightly pressing kisses to his temple. 

Cas sobbed into Dean's chest one hand sneaking back to rub his throbbing rear. " I'm sorry", he repeated over and over. Dean rocked him "I know, and you are forgiven", he said softly. Cas nuzzled into his chest, " it hurts Dean", he wept Dean shushed him, "I know it hurts Cas, that's kinda the point but if you think you're hurting because you got spanked try and think about how much I would be hurting if you had being killed because there's no comparison". 

He saw the recognition in Cas's eyes as Cas finally realised exactly why Dean was so upset about this whole business. " I'm sorry" murmured Cas ducking face into Dean's shoulder, "I never even thought". Dean soothed hand down his back, " yeah you're damn right you didn't, but hopefully, after tonight you will think", he chastised gently. Pressing his lips to Cas's temple as he shuddered in his arms, he gentled his voice, "anyway stop apologising, I told you you've being punished, and you are forgiven". 

They sat in silence for a while, Dean growing concerned as Cas's sobs didn't stop. Sighing he gently moved Cas off lap, " c'mon", he said, "let's get you into a cool shower and get some lotion on that hot butt of yours". He was relieved as Cas gave a tiny smile at the hot butt comment.

He led Cas to bathroom turning shower to cool but not freezing. Helping him unbutton shirt and slide boxers down he winced in sympathy at his dark red bottom. Turning him by the shoulder, Dean quickly checked him satisfied that he hadn't left bruises. " Alright Cas, into the shower". Cas whimpered as at first the water stung but soon settled as the cooling effects set in. Dean left him heading to the kitchen he grabbed lotion from the fridge.

Slipping back into the bathroom, he pulled Cas out of the shower and gently dried him with fleecy towel being careful on his sore rear. Cas let him making no attempt to dry himself, and Dean couldn't help but enjoy it. It felt good to take care of his boyfriend; he wished Cas would allow it more often. Half their miscommunication came from the fact that Dean was a natural caretaker and fiercely protective of the people he loved and Cas had the misguided notion that he needed to fix everything by himself and that he needed to do it alone to protect Dean. 

Once Cas was dried Dean uncapped lotion. "Lean over the sink baby, this will feel cold at first, but it will help", he instructed. Cas hesitated, Come on", he teased tapping Cas's back, "over the sink, it's being a long night, its bedtime for naughty little angel's who got their backside's spanked". Cas leant over sink even as he protested, " I am not a naughty angel Dean, I am not even an angel anymore". Dean soothed the cool lotion over hot skin Cas let out hiss then a sigh of relief. "You'll always be my angel Cas", Dean said, shaking his head at what a bloody sapp he had become. 

Helping Cas up Dean dressed him in clean boxers and an old soft tee shirt of his own and led him back to the bedroom. " Go ahead, get into bed", he said. When Cas had crawled in, Dean turned off the light. He had bearly got into bed before Cas had launched himself at him curling up with his head on his chest. Dean chuckled and wrapped an arm around him, pulling the blankets up around them. "Feeling better", he asked softly, Cas's voice was quiet, " the lotion helped a lot, but it still hurts". Dean nodded, "yup, unfortunately, it's going hurt for few days Cas, that's part of the punishment". Cas pouted and snugged closer to Dean, "I will never do anything that earns a spanking again", he said, "this is very unpleasant". Dean sighed at Cas's words, " yeah believe it or not punishing you wasn't fun for me either Cas". 

Cas reached up to rub his eyes. Dean gently carded fingers through his hair, knowing it always helped Cas sleep when he unsettled. "Go to sleep baby", he gently instructed as Cas went to speak again. "I love you". He could feel Cas's smile against his neck at his words, and finally, his breathing evened out as he fell asleep.


End file.
